edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xydux/Transcription of Ed in a Halfshell
I decided to transcribe this episode a couple of days ago. Here, I'm going to post an excerpt of my transcription (I'm keeping it on my computer in a Textedit document). The scene is the dodgeball scene. If there are any glaring problems, tell me. Also, what episode would you like me to transcribe next? (I will not take on a half-hour episode [[The Eds are Coming|one exception]] or a special [[The Eds are Coming|that same exception]]. I also won't take on the movie.) So, yeah, any 11-minute episode, any season. ---- hands are seen picking up a dodgeball. The other two Eds and Jimmy are standing by a garage door. Edd and Jimmy are quaking with fear, whereas Ed looks perfectly normal. Edd: nervous "Eddy wait stop! calmly "Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever." Eddy: "Whaddya talking about? It builds character. Puts hair on your chest." Jimmy: "Hairy chests are so Neanderthal." Ed: "Dodgeball is fun, Jimmy! Just keep your eye on the– hit by dodgeball –ball of pain." Eddy: victoriously "Ha ha ha! You're out, monobrow! Who's next? shifts to Jimmy Jimmy? Or Double D? shifts to an empty space on the right side of the door Hey. Where'd Sockhead go? edges to the left, revealing Edd hidden behind him Hello, Double D." Edd: desperately Eddy wait. I-I have a history with this game I–wait. I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images. begins drawing something on the ball Like tentacles! Strangulating every rational nerve! Oh, I'm reliving it, Eddy!" Eddy: up the ball "But it's got your face on it, Double D." the ball around to reveal a caricature of Edd drawn on it. Edd: terrified Listen to me, Eddy. Eddy? goes into his throwing stance Edd: howling "IT'S GYM CLASS ALL OVER AGAIN!" breaks down completely. As he continues his crying jag, Jimmy begins to wail in tandem with him. Ed sees Jimmy clutching him and crying and he begins to scream as well. Eddy: disgusted "Uuh." falls to the ground, a quivering mess. Eddy approaches him. Eddy: "Get over it, Shakespeare." Jimmy: "I'm bored. I wanna turn." Eddy: "No way, it's still my turn." Jimmy: for his whistle "I'm telling Sarah!" Ed: scared "Wait, Jimmy! Sarah is bad for Ed." on top of Eddy "Don't hog the ball, Eddy. Let Jimmy have a turn." Jimmy: "Goodie!" rubs Jimmy back and forth on top of his buzz cut. He then takes Eddy over to the garage door. Eddy is stuck to it. Eddy: irked "What the–" Edd: "Static electricity can be quite humbling, can't it, Eddy?" Ed Oh, Ed, that's much too far for Jimmy. A little closer, if you will?" Ed: "Okey-dokey, Double D." walking Jimmy closer to Eddy "Here you go, Jimmy. Your turn to hurt Eddy." Eddy: to be scared "Oh no, this guy's gonna murder me! Someone please save me!" mockingly "Yeah, right!" throws the ball at his face so hard it knocks most of his body through the garage door. Jimmy: "Got him!" giggles Ed: "Good shot, Jimmy!" Jimmy up and carries him on his shoulders Jimmy: "I'm the toast of the town!" Edd: "Aw, look at them, Eddy!" Eddy: disgruntled "It's pathetic." is seen running with Jimmy still on his shoulders. He trips over a rock. When he gets up, Jimmy's retainer is around both of their faces. Jimmy: "Hey, mister!" share a laugh Edd: to pull Eddy out of the door "Jimmy and Ed seem straining to have developed a brotherly bond." Eddy out of the door onto him camera shifts to show Jimmy and Ed rubbing their heads against a tree trunk. Jimmy and Ed: "Rub your head, rub your head. Rub your head." Edd: "Interesting." Eddy: "Why's Jimmy acting like Ed?" Edd: "Well Eddy, like brothers, the younger more naive sibling tends to mimic and learn from the older brother. A mirror image in some cases." Eddy: quizzical "A mirror image?" an idea dawns "One exactly like the other? Like two peas in a pod? Two lumps on a camel? A dynamic duo? A pair of underwear?" Edd: "A pair of underwear is one item, Eddy." Eddy: "Same thing." a declaration "I, Eddy, will take Jimmy, and teach him to be the best prime cut of meat there is. Just like me." ---- Category:Blog posts